


Glowing Eyes

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [12]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, just fluffy shmoop oh yea, so sorry for quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny drabble. (if I actually said anything I'd give it away, whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this and posting late at night because I'm still writing a Peterick picnic fic for you guys and I wanted to write another Brencer fic. Sorry if this makes no sense. Title from the Twenty One Pilots song of the same name.

"You should carry me to bed, Daddy." Brendon drags out late one night, splayed out on the floor in front of the TV as he finishes watching _Tangled_ for what Spencer assumes is the tenth time that week.

He's surrounded by stuffed animals and blankets, his empty sippy cup rolled far enough away that he'd have to get up to reach it. He is probably the perfect picture of content.

"You're silly, Brendon," Spencer says in response, sitting down on the floor next to him as he turns off the DVD player and puts the disc away under the entertainment center. "But if you don't wiggle too much, I will."

Brendon perks up, a look of evident surprise showing on his face. "You really will?"

"Yup. You want me to carry you bridal or piggy back?"

Brendon decides on piggy back and Spencer happily lets him get up on him. Brendon nuzzles his face into Spencer's hair the moment he's up, giggling at the way it felt against his face. "Your hair feels funny back here, Daddy!" he chirps, wrapping his arms around Spencer's neck to steady himself as Spencer stands up.

"Does it really, B?" Spencer chuckles as he carries Brendon out of the living room and down the hall, rubbing his fingers against Brendon's thigh as he supported him.

Brendon nods, and Spencer can feel his nose digging into the back of his head, which almost tickles enough for him to laugh.

It doesn't take too long for them to get to the guest bedroom, and for Spencer to lightly deposit Brendon on the bed. "I'll be right back with Abu and your blanket. I know you'll want them."

"Don't be gone long, Daddy! " Brendon says as Spencer leaves the room.

Brendon buries his face into the pillow at the head of the bed in wait, and tries not to think that monsters could've gotten Spencer while he went to get Abu and blankie.

Spencer does eventually come back, green stuffed monkey and star covered blanket in hand. "Hope you didn't miss me too much." he says as he sits on the bed close to Brendon.

"Missed you lots, Daddy. I'm glad you and Abu didn't get eaten by monsters." Brendon hums, mostly muffled by the pillow.

"Abu's really good at fighting monsters, so they're all afraid of him, remember? "

Brendon does in fact remember the conversation he had had with Spencer just the other day about how his stuffed animals could fight off lots of monsters and that Abu was the most powerful of them all. "I 'member, Daddy."

"I'm glad you do, baby. Are you ready to go to sleep now?" Spencer asks, knowing that they could talk for quite awhile longer, but also knowing that Brendon would be cranky if he didn't get enough sleep.

"Yeah. You should sleep here too, 'cause you probably get lonely without me."

Spencer laughs and takes off his house slippers to join Brendon in the bed. "Okay, but only for tonight."

Brendon's okay with that.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> requests are STILL OPEN! I write for any pairing in FOB and Panic!   
> Check out the tumblr at bammyjammies.tumblr.com!


End file.
